Late Nights
by JohnDaveOTP
Summary: AU. After finally coming out to John, Dave discovers something about John he's never told anyone. Ever. PEPSICOLA, Romance, DirkJake, Rosemary, Friends, Enemies, Fluff, Drama, and Angst. This will be a long Fanfic! Disclaimer: - WE DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK. HUSSIE DOES. ALL HAIL HUSSIE! - Follow, Favourite, and Review! We love getting reviews! -Morgan
1. Late Nights

Groaning you slowly rise from your computer chair, legs sore and stiff from your hours of pestering your best bro Dave Strider. A huge smile plastered on your face, you plop yourself on your bed and begin daydreaming...

_"Goodnight John,", Dave smiles. He leans down, removes his shades and kisses you lightly on the nose. "Sweet dreams..." he whispers as he curls up against you, reaching to intertwine his fingers with yours._

You sigh. You've had a major crush on Dave since middle school. He's always been so.. mysterious. So, well, cool. His shades never bugged you, but you're so glad to be the only person he takes them off around. His eyes are a beautiful shade of red, seemingly glowing even when there are no lights around to illuminate. You wish you could kiss him. Everytime you feel yourself get lost in his eyes you wish you could just lean in and close that distance but.. Dave's straight. At least, you think he is..

He was the first person you came out to. When your eyes filled with tears he wiped them off your cheeks with a smile.

"Don't worry, we're still best bros," He said. "You're still the adorkable John Egbert."

He didn't understand why you started crying more.

Maybe it was because you knew that you would never, ever be more than just best bros with Dave. You dry your eyes with your hands and slowly lay your head onto a pillow.

Your eyes become droopy and your train of thought deteriorates as you drift into dreamland, filled with Dave, Nicholas Cage and Liz Tyler.


	2. Untameable

Groggily you make your way out of bed and over to your alarm clock, slamming the button so hard you have to convince yourself you didn't break the damn thing.  
>"Stupid freaking thing" you grumble, slowling making your way to your closet to pull on your favourite slime-ghost T-Shirt and a pair of sweatpants before slinking your way over to your computer, yawning as you press the power button. Listening to the wizz of the fans come to life you smile and through tired eyes you see your desktop background, the man who lights up your life everyday- Speak of the devil.<p>

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:26 -

TG: rise and shine dweeb  
>TG: im leaving in about an hour man you ready for this<br>EB: dave! oh my god! you're alive! the legendary dave strider has awoken before noon on a weekend! praise the lord!  
>TG: yes hail the lords of snark<br>TG: my fine ass has hauled itself out of bed before the time of christening  
>TG: all because john egbert has called upon me to come over this glorious saturday morning<br>TG: but seriously im leaving in like 45 minutes  
>EB: okay person<br>EB: i'll see you then, i need to shower  
>EB: bye dave! see you soon!<p>

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:37

Oh, right.  
>Dave's coming over today.<br>DAVES COMING OVER TODAY.

You rush to pick up all of the clothes off of your floor and shove them in a corner, grab a fresh towel from the laundry hamper- "EEK!" You squeal, tripping over your own two feet as you scramble your way into the bathroom. You pick yourself up, remove your glasses and look and your face in the reflection.

Your black hair is seriously UNTAMEABLE. It constantly looks as if someone has given you ten thousand nougies, your blue eyes resemble the Texas sky on a good day, they draw attention away from your light freckles and your two large front teeth. You grin at yourself, laughing slightly at how goofy this must seem.

You step into the shower and preform all the shower-duties before stepping out and wrapping yourself in your towel, you pull the same shirt and pants on as before seeming how you'd only had the on for about 20 minutes.

Stepping out of the washroom you glance at the digital clock on the microwave '10:03'. You still have a good 15 twenty minutes. You walk into your room, more carefully this time and pick up your comb,

"As if this'll actually do anything" You say to yourself, laughing slightly as you brush it through your hair a few times until you're satisfied, it's not like it'll stay like that for long anyways. You go back to your computer, '10:07'. Still got plenty of time. You smile like a dork and look back at your conversation, blushing bright red about the fact that he's on his way here to see you, not because he has to, but because he WANTS to.

And you know, you totally haven't missed him to the point of not being able to sleep at night because of it. No, not at all.


	3. Rear View Mirror

**A/C: Thankyou all so much for reading! This one's from Dave's POV so I hope you enjoy :)**

"Fuck." You slam on the breaks. Some dipshit driver just cut in front of you. Its okay Dave, keep your cool. It's not like you're going to go see your best bro/crus- SHIT. YOU'RE GOING TO GO SEE JOHN. You look in the rear-view mirror. Blonde, perfectly swept hair- okay, well, not perfect... You totally fucked with your hair out of nervousness earlier. It still looked cool, though, as it always does.

"Ten minutes" you mumble. Ten minutes until you get there. Taking a deep breath you think about how it's just a hangout... And how badly you wish it was so much more...

He drives you insane. The way he talks, his ear-to-ear grin that's constantly plastered on his face... He is an angel on earth- if there were such a thing... But he'd never know that you think of him this way... He never realized he was the only person you'd ever see outside school and the only person you'd ever, ever grown close to. There was something about him that just made you fall in love with him almost.. instantly.

He's perfect….

And it absolutely sucks just being 'Bros' when every time you see him, instead of playing video games. You'd rather tackle that dweeb and make him want you just as bad as you-

Dave. Get a hold of yourself, he's your best friend. Your best bro. And that's that...

Except you can't stop thinking of him like this... You can't stop missing him when he's away and you just can't stop loving him, dreaming about him, and just wishing he would feel the same way..

But he doesn't... And that burns worse than anything.

You remember when he came out to you about being gay. You told him not to worry about losing you, and that you'd still be best bros. But all that did is make him start to cry harder. You never truly understood why...

You wish you had come out to him then. You wish you'd decided to do it before today, but better late than never, right? You won't have to worry about him hating you for being gay anymore... especially after finding out that he is. You're really, really happy he is..

Maybe after this.. he'll realize he.. he cares about you?

...

Shit. Is that his house?

DAVE. Breathe. Not breathing isn't cool.

Or maybe it is? You don't know.

All you know is that you need to get in there and tell John that you love hi-

Wait, are you going to tell him?

Before you realize it, you're knocking on his door.

A few seconds later the door opens to a buck-toothed smile, deep black hair and sky blue eyes.

You smile, well, inside you smile. Your cool-kid act prevents you from really showing much emotion, unless you're alone with John...

"Hey Dave!" John says cheerfully, once again sporting that once-in-a-lifetime grin.

"Hey John" You chuckle. He's so cute.

John tackles you into a hug- When his arms circle around your chest you suck in a breath. Looking down you wrap your arms around his shoulders- being taller than him. This feels right. Meaningful… This is more than just a bro-hug.

John Egbert is hugging you, and this time, it's not as a best bro..

As he pulls back, you can tell his cheeks are flushed slightly pink. Inside your inner un-cool, emotion crazed, hormone filled self is squealing like a ten year old obsessive tween, meeting her swag-idol, the biebz. None of this shows on your mask, of course. You're too cool to be a fan-girl. Especially over John.. (Though you know, you are.) Instead you smirk and walk into his house acting as if nothing had changed, when truly-

Everything has.

**A/C: Morgan: WOOAHH guys hey it's a thursday and I'm posting! Woah! Hope you like the story so far! c:**


	4. Cheers

**A/C Sooo yeh this is the new chapterr c: I spent a while working on this. Its around 3000 words. Alright, I'll stop wasting your time. Enjoy! R&R. ~Morgii**

Your name is John Egbert, and today is the day.  
>You've been waiting at the door for, like, 15 minutes. Something like that.. You just can't seem to stand still. Clasping of your hands, scratching your neck, nervously pacing the hard wood floors in front of the taunting wooden door. You realize that what you're doing is extremely un-called for. You go and for some reason, sit yourself on the wooden coffee table. Suddenly, you hear a car door slam and you jump from your perch atop the table. You still don't understand why you sat on the table in the first place. You decide to just go with it- and run to the door, nearly tripping on your own two feet. After you fix your hair for the thousandth time, he knocks. You swing the door open and there he stands, in all of his coolness. His facade of cool doesn't fool you this time.. You can tell he's nervous by his hair. It's more fucked up than usual. But it still somehow looks.. angelic, so to say. You'll have to ask him how he does it… and maybe you could mess it up more while you guys are furio-<p>

NO.

STOP.

JOHN EGBERT GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.

"Hey Dave!" You take a deep breath.

"Hey John." He's chuckling.. You feel like doing something courageous… Something you'll most likely regret. Your legs move under you, your arms reaching, and you… hug him. At first you hear him take a surprised breath. Then he encloses his arms around your neck. You snuggle into his warm chest, many emotions running through you.. but that isn't what you're focusing on… All your brain can process is his head resting atop yours, sealing the embrace… The light scent of some name-brand, cool-kid cologne... and the warmth radiating off his shirt-covered chest..

Maybe what you thought was wrong. This doesn't feel like a friendly hug- this is much more intimate. And surprisingly unlike Dave… But it feels…. Right. You pull away, cheeks burning- maybe he won't notice you blushing… You know he does, though. You can tell by the smirk- which looked suspiciously like a grin…- on his face. He rarely shows emotions.. At least- that's what he thinks. He let's the mask fall a little with you… You wonder why.

He strides into your house before you. The last name Strider really suits him… Lost in thoughts, again, Egbert.. You really should stop that nonsense… (though it's not like you control it.) You walk up to your room, where Dave is waiting. He's twiddling his thumbs before him on the edge of your bed… He looks- nervous. Strange..

"Hey, dude.. I've been meaning to talk to you about this.. Shit. I'm just going to say it-" IS HE GOING TO SAY WHAT YOU THINK HE IS? That you can't be friends.. YOU KNEW THAT HUG WAS A RISK. Your brain is going haywire and you barely latch on to what Dave is saying..

"I-I'm sorry for hugging you-" you interrupt. It seemed like that needed to be said, you think.

"NO! No, dude." he takes a deep breath. How can he breathe and you can't?

"I.. wanted to come out.. I-I'm gay, man. Fuck. I wish I told you earlier, bro. This is so awkwa-" You jump on him- stopping him mid-sentence. He falls back on the bed, aviators off. You're next to him, one hand resting on his hip. His eyes blink shut before you could get a glimpse of them. Sighing you touch your forehead to his.

"It's not." His eyes open to slits, a pale, red iris showing in the dark room.  
>"What?" he questions. Your breaths are mingling and mixing together. You're surprised you can even speak right now… let alone make coherent thoughts.<p>

"It isn't awkward…." In fact, for you, it is the exact opposite… You've spent many an hour thinking about this moment.. And it's coming true. You take another deep breath and stare up into his eyes. He's opened them up, the capturing vibrant shade they are hypnotise you, luring you in. He starts to lean in, his beautiful, carmine eyes sliding shut. You tip your mouth up and capture his upper lip. Your eyes, still open, close shut. His lips against yours is nothing like anything you could ever imagine. He deepens the kiss and you squeal inside- like a 14-year-old fan-girl reading a cute section of a Fan-written short story. You hands find his hair, intertwining with the perfect, soft, golden locks and lightly pull him closer. He wraps his arms around your waist. This couldn't get any better, you think. You're wrong. He pulls back a few inches and stares intensely into your now open light blue eyes with his ruby ones.

"I know, bro. I know." Dave drawls. He leans back down and kisses you again. You lean back to tease him. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Not too far, cool kid." Of course your nose decides to snort at that moment and Dave bursts out laughing. Laughing? Dave? He is laughing so hard he falls of the bedside onto the floor. Before you know what's happening, you end up face first into Dave's chest, your legs wrapped around his waist and you realize that he's blushing bright red. You laugh, wondering if it's because he's embarrassed about falling? Or pulling you down with him? You snort again, laughing as you lean down and lightly kiss his lips, distracting Dave while you grab his wrists both in one hand, and proceed to tickle him. You know tickling is his one weakness.. and that may or may not be from previous circumstances. Dave is now laughing so hard tears are streaming down his reddening face. You start giggling as well. You got so distracted you didn't notice Dave wiggling out of your legs' grasp. Dave jumps up and runs down stairs.

"Hey! Get back here, Dave!" you call. You quickly run downstairs and start searching for him.

"Daaaavveeeyyyyyyyyyy!" you yell.

"Boo." He grabs you from behind and tosses you over his shoulder. You start yelling and kicking- playfully of course- struggling in his tight hold. At least the view is nice, you think. He carries you to the living room and plops you on to the plush, brown sofa.

"Stay." he commands. You sigh, giving in to what he says. he leaves to the kitchen while you're left there on the couch. Looking to your left, on the brown, oak coffee table is a photo of you and Dave in grade 9. It was grade nine graduation- everyone was dressed up really nice. Dave looked extremely handsome, you think. Black, cool kid pants, Black Blazer, and his favourite long-sleeve t-shirt under it. You are standing next to him in the picture, In a black suit, rental from Stitch in Time, the tailor in your city. You sigh again.. Thinking about that day. You were, again, lost in thought as Dave comes back with popcorn and a couple movies.

"Hey, bro. You cool, dude?"

"Yeah.., Just a little distracted." you reply. He relaxes an arm over your shoulder and leans in to see the photo.

Laughing, Dave says "Bro I totally remember this.. You were fucking adorkable" He uses his other arm you turn your chin to him. He hadn't put his glasses back on, your face lightly illuminated by the glow of his eyes... Staring, captivated once again by the colour; you lean in.. drawn to him, maybe. He catches your mouth in a kiss. You sigh in your mind.. You've always dreamed of this.. you just never thought it would ever come true.. A real relationship with, the one and only, Dave. Fucking. Strider. You can't believe this is happening. A few minutes ago you were bros, and now you were kissing? It seems unrealistic but just to be ironic (You've been learning from him), YOLO. You pull back a few minutes later, remembering why he was here, anyways.

"Maybe we should start watching the movies?" you say enthusiastically.

"Sure, bro. I brought some Nicolas fucking Cage movies. I know you love them, Egderp" He was right. You're obsessed. Like he is your cocaine. Nicholas Cage is your cocaine… Cagecaine... This is so un-cool Dave would obviously disapprove.

"You're right, as always cool kid. Always 'in the know', so to say."

"Of course I am, well, not always, but close enough, right?." He gets up, and the lack of heat from his arm leaves you feeling chilly. You decide to get up and get a blanket while dave sets up Face/off to watch. You go to the closet and pull out a big, fluffy, blue blanket. When you get back to the couch, Dave had brought some pillows, the popcorn is set on the coffee table, and Face/off is paused on the TV. He turns to face you and grins.

"I got a blanket." you announce, flopping onto the sofa, next to Dave.

"Sweet." he responds. You lay the blanket across your laps, and snuggle into Dave. Dave's arm falls around your waist and he starts the movie.

…

The movie's nearly over and your legs are resting on top of Dave's lap. Dave has both arms secured around your waist and your head is on his shoulder. You sigh, looking up. You notice he hasn't put his glasses back on. Shaking your head you snuggle sleepily closer to him, looking back at the movie. You love Nicolas Cage. Almost as much as you love Dave. Wait. Did you just think that? Do you love Dave? It started as a harmless crush.. but is it more than that now? Do you really love him? Yes. Yes you do. You love everything about him. His persona, his style, his voice, his smile, his hair, his eyes, his arms, his lips, and every freckle on his face. You love Dave Strider. and that's a fact.

…

You wake up to a Jade smiling in your face.

"HIIII! OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CUTE! Are you guys dating? Awwww I knew it! I knew it! I so saw that coming. Bec even thinks it's adorable. OH! I NEED TO CALL ROSE SHE'LL WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THI-" You hit her with a pillow. She falls back and laughs.

"So you admit it! You love him. Aww. I'll be right back." She scampers off to the kitchen, holding her cell phone. You sigh, shaking your head. Jade is just so cheery. It makes you smile. She's like your sister to you, so you're used to this.

"What just happened?" Dave groggily asks.

"A wild Jade appeared." You laugh. Dave just grins and sits up. You both fell asleep sometime last night. You remember him kissing your nose and whispering something. You can't remember what it was, though. You were already half asleep. Oh well.

"YEAH! I KNOW! THEY ARE! IT'S SOOOO CUTE! MHM. COME OVER HERE! YEAH. OK SEE YOU IN TEN. BYE BYE!" You overhear Jade speaking- you mean squealing- on the phone. You start to smile too. Jade runs in and slides to a stop.

"ROSE IS COMING IN TEN MINUTES! AWWW YOU'RE CUDDLING!" She jumps onto the couch next to you. She lays down across your laps, smiling up.

"Continue?" Dave snorts which turns your smile into an uncontrollable laugh. While you're laughing so hard you cry, Jade starts to giggle and even Dave is chuckling. This is the thing with Jade. Wherever she goes she brings happiness and random, funny quirks that make everyone laugh. And it's awesome, you think.

"Sooooo?" she questions.

"Whaaaaat?" you respond.

"Are you guys a thing? Like together? Like a couple? It's adorable, don't be afraid to tell me, amigos." You look at Dave and find him looking back. You both smirk, knowing the answer.

"Yeah-" you both say simultaneously only to be cut off by:

"YESYESYESYES I KNEW IT. I KNEEEEEEEEW IT" she jumps up and starts running around with her arms like an airplane

"I KNEWWW ITT. HAH. WHEEEEEE. CUTECUTECUTECUTE!" she squeals. A permanent smile is pasted on your face now. This continues on for maybe several minutes when there's a knock on the door. Jade yells "I'LL GET IT!" before either Dave or you could talk. Jade usually wasn't this peppy but as soon as she saw you guys together. You wonder why. She's yelling about how she 'knew it' and how we're 'adorable'. Maybe she guessed we liked- or love as my case may be.. She is really good at that kind of stuff, you think. But the adorable? You think about it… You don't know. Maybe you are. You'll have to ask Rose about that. Looking over at Dave again you see him smirking at you.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing. You just look mighty adorkable when you first wake up, bro." He kisses your nose. This is so unlike him it's ironic.

"SEEEE! I TOLD YOU!" Jade and Rose walk in. Jade's black hair flying everywhere as she spins around clapping while Rose looks pretty happy.

"Yes, you did. I could have told you, but that would have ruined the surprise, wouldn't it. It took you both so long to open your mouths. But now that you did, congratulations. How shall we celebrate?" Rose says, rolling her eyes but then smiling. Typical.

"How about we go to Starbucks or something?" you smile. Jade runs out the door, the hinges squeaking.

"I'll take that as a yes.." you laugh, heading out the door with Dave, holding hands, and Rose trailing behind. You all pile into your Sedan and get on the road.

The whole time your four are travelling all you can hear is Rose talking to an unaware Jade who's looking off into the distance and talking to herself. Dave grabs your free hand while you're driving. You sigh for the thousandth time today.

"What's up, bro?" Dave asks.

"Nothing bad." you reply. "Just thinking about how I've dreamt of this for a long time and it's just happening now." You pull up at a red light and look over to Dave, smiling. He looks as though he's deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" you ask.

"Just thinking about how I dream of the same stuff as you, Egderp. Well.. that and me dropping sick beats with Bro and Lil Cal." He smirks. You're surprised by this. Dave dreamt about you? Wow. We both liked each other.. It seems that Rose was right-

"Of course I was. What else do you expect from me, John?" Rose smiles. How did she? You don't know. You decide to just go with it.

"WE'RE HERE!" A sudden burst from Jade jolts all of you. You guys just laugh. These Jade outbursts have been coming more, and more often, you notice. You shrug it off.

Everyone gets out of the car. Dave comes over and opens the door for you. You smile and step out. He lays an arm over your shoulder and walks with you into Starbucks. Before you get to the door Dave stops you.

"Hmm?" you sound. He leans down and quickly kisses you.

"I'm happy we got that coming out shit over with, bro. Now let's go celebrate." You see him wink through his shades. Dave's been acting so unlike himself… maybe it's only you noticing? You don't know. But now you've been smiling so much today you wonder if you'll ever be able to stop. You two walk in, again hand in hand, and order. You take a white hot chocolate, Dave gets an apple juice, Rose gets a smoothie, and Jade gets this huge, complex order that sounds like a language only her and the cashier knows. All as usual. After sitting down with your name-tagged drinks you look around. The smell of coffee, busy moms, and business men is in the air. Ah, Starbucks.

"So? What's it like being totally in love? I bet it's fantastic. Y'know love is one of the best feelings ever like I wish I loved someone- OH YEAH I DO- you guys, of course! I'm being so silly lately. Maybe that's from the, like, 17 coffees I had this morning. I've gotta pee." Jade skips to the bathroom. All of you laugh, well, Dave just lifts a corner of his mouth into a tiny half grin with a chuckle. Good enough.

"So that explains her behaviour." Rose sighs, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I noticed her outbursts being more- random- and frequent." you smile.

"Yeah." Dave responds, looking out the window, still half smiling. Jade comes running back.

"Ok. I'm good now." she smiles widely, plopping herself in the booth.

"You're sure?" Rose laughs.

"Yep! Anyways Dave and John! What's your ship name? I'll think of one.. JohnDave? Perfect." You roll your eyes.

"Very original, Jade." you say.

"I know." she laughs. You missed this. You guys hadn't hung out in a while. You've all been pretty busy. You don't know why or what with. Whatever. At least you're here now.

"After this do you guys want to go see a movie? I heard a new supernatural movie came out." Rose questions. All of you agree and finish your drinks. Jade and Rose leave the door but you and Dave take a little while.

"Hey, John?" Dave turns around to look at you.

"Yeah, Dave?" You raise an eyebrow. One of the things Dave can't do. Dave tries to raise a single eyebrow for a second then gives up with a frustrated look upon his face. he sighs.

"I- I wanted you to know that… I, uh, like you, bro." he grins a little "You're just too adorkable for me not to." You're face is beaming.

"Dave. I've liked you for the longest time. I'm really happy we're together now." you raise your empty drink container you were about to throw out. "Cheers to us?" you ask. He chuckles and taps the rim of his empty juice to your drink container.

"Cheers."

**A/C So? Did you like it? c: I sure hope you did xD I spent a while on it. SO yeah! R&R and expect me to upload in the next few days. And thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, reviewed, and followed! I couldn't believe it c: 369 reads O: I love you guys! Have a FANTABULOUS DAY ~Morgii**


	5. I love you

**A/C Heyoooo guys. Sorry that this is a little late. I've had math finals and I know you don't want excuses so just go on and read! 1250 + words! Enjoy! ~Morgii**

"Hey, John?" You turn around;  
>John's standing there raising one eyebrow. You know he does that to annoy you, as you can't raise a single eyebrow even if you made a deal with the devil.<br>"Yeah, Dave?"  
><em>I love you<em>

"I wanted you to know that I uh, like you, bro." You say, slightly under your breath, cheeks tingling.  
>"Dave. I've liked you for the longest time. I'm really happy we're together now." John says, smiling. You've always loved the way his two front teeth stick out just that tiny bit when he smiles. "Cheers to us?!"<br>You raise your, now empty AJ and clink containers.

"Cheers." You both say, as your toss out the empty containers.

"C'mon, lovebirds! The movie starts in half an hour and I don't wanna miss any so get out here and into the car! Go go go go go!" Jade chimes, smiling huge as you and Dave walk out holding hands.

"Don't worry, we're coming. I heard the new paranormal activity sucks ass so how would I miss out on such an ironic situation?" You say, smirking slightly. You hear John giggle slightly beside you, and you remember that it's his hand enlaced is yours. John Egbert is your boyfriend. You think the only way anything could make you happier than this moment is if Bro got rid of all those god damn puppets at home so you could stand to visit him once in a while… But for now, being with John is going to be the single, most amazing thing in your life. Because he is, to be simply put, amazing.

"Now then, "says Rose, rubbing her hands together for effect, "Should I anticipate a thrillingly educational film, or some dull-witted jumpscare-filled rubbish?"

"It'll more than likely be a huge pile of puppet ass." You snark

"Language, David."

"Get a life, Rosaline"

The two of you burst out laughing. Your sister is the bomb. You've constantly wondered how such an intelligent woman came from someone like your mom. You don't understand exactly why she left you on the curb of that bar and kept Rose... You've never been jealous, she's the one that had to grow up with a never-sober mother, yet she's so perfect. She's brilliant.

You're jealous of that.

"Oh, come now, you two. We best get going so we don't miss it, in all of it's so called 'irony'." John scoffs  
>"This is going to be pawsome!" Jade squeals, adjusting her dog-ear headband atop her head.<br>"Nice one, Harley" You laugh. "You've been talking to Nepeta lately, haven't you?"

"Maybe!"

…

Slowly, you make your way down the theatre hallway, popcorn and drinks in hand until you see the sign above the door reading "Paranormal Activities" Jade hasn't stopped bouncing since you got here, she seems so overly excited it's hilarious. She hasn't cut it out with the dog puns either.

"Woww! This is all so pawsome! I cannot WAIT to see it! Oh! Canine we sit in the middle?" Jade chirps. You just shake your head. That girl will get married one day and boy do you feel bad for that dude.

"Sure, Jade." John laughs. You all enter the theatre and find some plush, rocking, cool ass chairs to sit in. Jade goes in the isle first, then Rose, you, and John trail behind her. Looking next to you, at Egderp, you smile and grab a hold of his hand. He looks up and smiles too. It's pretty damn dark in this room but you can still see the joy in your boyfriends sky blue eyes. He leans towards you and kisses your cheek. Blushing, you look away. You've never been this un-cool in your life… and it's John Egbert that makes you this way.

…

It's nearing the end of the movie and Jade has jumped into Rose's lap out of fear. Rose is laughing at how bad the movie is, and maybe that her best friend is perched on her legs. You're laughing at all of the stupidly ironic pop-ups and John. John has a little fear in his eyes but other than that he's still the happy-go-lucky John you've always known, laughing with you two at the pop-ups. Sweet. Everyone gives you three dirty looks when you laugh but that just adds on to the irony of this all. Bro would approve of this outing.

…

"That movie was sooooo scary!" Jade says, once again fixing her god forsaken dog ear headband. You and Rose look at each other and start laughing.

"If undeniable, horrid attempts at scaring the major audience with popups and extreme irony is taken to be scary then hell yes, it was terrifying." You say, still laughing. John is giggling and Rose looks like she's taken to dying on the ground. Rose sits up, coughing from her laughing fit, and announces.

"Well. That was a riot. But now that I have recovered, Jade and I need to go. We're working on an art project that Jade seems to think is extremely and utterly important. Her apartment isn't that far from here. I'll pick up my car and stuff later. "

"Hey! The unicorn picture needs to be finished!" Jade harrumphs. Rose just smiles and shakes her head.

"Yes it does. We better head to your apartment if we want to get it done, now don't we?" Rose and Jade walk off

"And then there were two." John jokes. You just grin.

"I was thinking we should tell Bro about- uh- us." you say under your breath. Embarrassed somehow. Dave Strider embarrassed. You'll have to research this. Your mask of cool seems to be sliding off.

"Sure, Dave!" He runs off to his car, looking happier than he had been before. His persona rubs off on you and you give an open smile. You could get used to this. Emotions with John... Seems like a pretty solid idea.

…

The two of you walk into the Strider household. When you enter first, with the keys, of course, you see green sneakers, can make out a TV playing hunting and gun shows, and hear that British accent you know so well. Jake, you brothers boyfriend, is here. He's pretty sick; you've talked to him a couple of times. Grinning, you walk into the living room with John. This causes Dirk and Jake to spin around on the couch to face you two.

"Hello!" Jake smiles cheerfully, turning back to the TV.

"Oh hey, kid. Eyy you brought the man here? You two need to go on some romantically cheesy, ironic date that I will no doubt hear about after." you feel your face burning.

"Um. Dirk. That's why we're here." John shuffles his feet around. Dirk just smirks.

"You two finally got together? Took fucking long enough, eh Jake?" He nudges Jake on the side with his elbow.

"Yep! I could tell you two would be just swell together for a very long time now. Congratulations, anyways!" Jake laughs.

"Yeah," Bro laughs "Congratulations, you two. Now can you two go somewhere else? Trying to spend time with my lovely boyfriend, here." Jake blushes profusely. You just smirk and leave them to it. The both of you head upstairs. You two crawl into bed and cuddle, even though it's, like, 4 pm. John, being tightly wrapped in your arms, starts to drift asleep. You lean to kiss his ear and softly whisper

"I love you, John Egbert." like you did last night. He never seems to quite catch it but this time you think he did. His eyes open to small slivers and he lazily smiles.

"I love you, too, Dave Strider. I love you too."

**A/C So? Tell me what you like and don't like in a review! I'm always pleased to get them! AND HOLY SMOKES. Currently writing this we have 589 readers. Thank you all so much! I LOVE YOU! And thanks to all the followers and such! Oh! This chapter is a little short, but still 1250 words + Sorry bout' that. I'll try to make them longer on Friday/Saturday updates c: But hopefully this'll hold you until then! ~Morgii**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read! WE'RE SORRY!

**A/C I know, I know. It's taking forever to update and this is just a silly Author's note but it's coming! The next chapter is pretty sad and adds some drama. And DIRKJAKE! So hold on! I promised Friday or Saturday last week but got caught up with tests and stuff. I'M SO SORRY. I SHALL UPDATE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. HOLD YOUR HORSES. IT WILL BE WORTH IT.**

**~Morgii**


	7. Flashstep (Part 1 out of 2)

**A/C: Sorry for the super late update guys! I've been sososo busy with school and homework that I haven't really had a chance to work on this! Haha I understand the feels of waiting for a Fanfic to update I and feel like an ass to not update. So…. Yeah. Don't worry though; this'll be a good chapter! Drama, sadness, et cetera. Enjoy!**

**-Dave's POV-**

Yawning, you wake up and gently kiss the sleeping Egderp cuddled up beside you on the cheek, you slowly pull yourself out of bed and glance at the alarm clock set on your bedside table while you reach for your shades;

8:25

_Oh, how in the hell am I awake while Egbert's still asleep?_

You must admit though, he's still super cute when he's unconscious - You trip on some random article of clothing and fall face-first into a first class smuppet pile of felt ass.

_How in the hell is he still asleep after that?_

You slowly creep your way out of your room, through the piles of puppet dong that your brother's stored in there. You. Hate. Smuppets. Bro runs some indecent puppet business. He makes millions, but he still lives in this run-down apartment because of 'The irony, Dave, the irony'. Well, whatever. You don't know what he does with his money seeming how the only traces of food around the house are empty take-out containers.

"Hey lil' man!"

_Oh, what. Bro's awake too_.

"How in the ever-loving-fuck are you awake before noon? It's fucking Frida-"you pause, realizing

"SHIT! I have work tonight!"

"Nice one, lil man. Nice one. Better get to work, but wake up Egbert first so your totally sick beats don't burst his brain." Bro chuckles at you, adjusting his shades.

"Yeah, well, you better get the British fuck awake as well cause Egbert's not the only one who'll be totally amazed with my god skills at the tables"

"Okay kid. Jake and I are going out anyway. "

Bro flashsteps back into his bedroom to wake up Jake and get ready. They're probably going to Jake's house anyways. They're not "going out" people.

You flashstep back to your bedroom, where John has turned in his sleep and thrown the blanket onto the ground. You laugh, and walk over to pick it up and tuck him back in but you glance at his now bare back and see all these.. Scars. There were red and pink lines scattered all over his back.. Some were white but not a lot of them... You look down his arm and see rows of pale pink lines down it and thicker ones closer to his wrist..

_John.. Self-harms? But the one's on his back.. Those can't be self-inflicted.._

_Who would hurt someone as perfect as John.._

You feel the anger bubble up inside of you because someone hurt your John. Someone caused him pain that you could have prevented. You will find out who did this to him and they will pay for this. You swear on your life they'll pay for this.

You notice his beautiful black eyelashes begin to flutter open, as a single tear runs down your face. You walk up to him and trap him in your arms, tears falling onto his shoulder.

"Dave?" you hear him say, sleep evident in his voice. "Dave why are you crying.. Shh ,breathe, its okay. I love you, It's okay"

"No, John, its not-" You sob, taking a couple gulps of air you continue "Someone hurt you and I wasn't there to make you feel better. I should've realized, I'm so sorry." Choking on your own breath, you hug John tighter as he starts to cry into your shoulder as well, realizing what you're talking about.

"Dave it's okay" John says, taking a deep breath. "My dad, okay? It was my dad.. "

"What..?"

"My dad did this to me, okay? That's why I never go swimming shirtless, that's why I never change in front of you it's why I'm so scared to wear T-Shirts when I don't put makeup over the scars."

You clench your fists, knuckles turning a pinkish-white.

_How dare he._

You pull back from the hug

"HOW DARE HE HURT YOU. " You yell, stomping out of your bedroom and into Bro's.

"I need a plane ticket to Washington, NOW. "

_Bro's not there_

"Well 'ello Dave! I um, why do you need a ticket to Washington"

_Oh. It's Jake._

_It's Jake in only a towel. Where's Bro?_

"Oh! And if you're wondering Dirk's in the shower, I was about to join him when you stormed in here.."

You flashstep the fuck out of there as fast as you motherfucking can.

Then, once again, life comes and hits you in the face. You walk to the bathroom, and slam your fist on the door

"Bro. I need to talk to you for a minute." You say behind gritted teeth

"Fine. Be out in a moment. " He grumbles.

You feel another tear run out from underneath your shades. God, your heart feels like it's about to die. It burns knowing you never knew what John's dad had done to him. You've known him for YEARS and you never knew. I guess, you didn't see him in person until the beginning of college, but you still should've at least noticed something.

You walk away, going back to a gently sobbing John. You sit down beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer to you.

"Shh, it's okay John. You're going to be fine, everything'll be fine. I'll go and deal with your father, I promise.."

"No.. You can't go back there. At least, not alone.. Please. Don't go see him on your own.. I.. I don't want him to hurt you.." John whispers, his head hanging low.

"Don't worry about me, Johnny boy. " You say, smiling "I can handle myself."

"My dad's not the kind of person anyone really.. Wants to be around."

"Look, don't worry okay? I love you. And if you need to come with me, you can, but you are going nowhere near that man. You could go out to see your old friends, how about that?"

"O-okay.. I'll come with you, and Dave.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my.. My.. Self-ha-" John speaks, but his voice gets cut off by your lips pressed up against his.

"It's okay. As long as I can keep you from doing it from now on, it's okay. Don't you worry love, I'll always be here for you. I don't care if you need me to act totally raw like I am now. I will always, always be your shoulder to lean on. I swear." You say, tears forming in your eyes. You take off your shades, and look John in the eye while you blink the tears out. "I love you, John Egbert, and I will never let you think you're alone again." He nods while new tears spill from his eyes.  
>_pagebreak_<p>

You start packing your suitcase. Bro is FINALLY out of the shower.

_Took him long enough._

He comes into your bedroom, where John is calling Jade to convince her to bring some clothes from his apartment.

"So, Washington is it? What for?" Says bro, glancing at the suitcases

"Let's just say someone John used to live with hurt him really, really badly."

"Well, as always, when someone hurt's someone a Strider loves.. They don't get away with it. I understand lil' man. If someone were to hurt Jake they'd be in a ditch on the side of Slut Avenue. I'll go buy the tickets now... But just to let you know Jake will be coming along with me. Jake and I we're planning on taking a vacation anyways.. And you might need someone to back you up if things get serious. No need to worry kid."

"Thanks bro." You smile, and hug him.

_You will still never understand how he's so tall_.

You lower yourself from your tiptoes and go back to packing, John's been off the phone for a while now and you can see the tears returning to his eyes.

"Don't worry sugar." You chuckle at the nickname, and at the flush of pink returning to John's cheeks. "We'll work things out."

He runs up to you as Bro leaves the room, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for this, Dave." He says, wiping a tear from his cheek. You kiss under both of his eyes and then his forehead.  
>"Well, staying with me through this is thanks enough. I need you John, and I need you as your dorky nicholas-cage-obsessed self. I will always help you, just stay my adorable John Egbert"<p>

John blushes, and smiles up at you. You've always loved how those two front teeth of his jutted out just that little bit. "I love you Dave. I really, really do. I always will. Thank you for doing this for me." Right as he finished he pulls you into a kiss. A deep kiss, something where you can tell that the passion is there. You wrap your arms around him, your hands slowly making their way underneath his shirt to pull it off. You kick your leg out and slam the door shut. You pick John up, causing a few "Put me down!" giggles to come out of his mouth as you slowly set him on your bed, and go to lock the door. You walk back to your prince and lean down onto the bed with him. You take him into your arms and resume the kiss. His hands enlaced in your hair and your tongues entwined.

"I love you," You manage to say between kisses.

_How in the fuck is he such a good kisse_r

He pulls away slightly, "Dave, you said that out loud for once. But thanks!" He says, grabbing your hair and pulling you back to him. You kiss his lips, his nose, his forehead and down his neck.

"We need to pack, Dave. Bro said we're leaving as soon as he gets back from buying the tickets"

"Shit. Right.. But we need to pick up right here when we get there, okay?"

" Of course " John grins, winking at you as he gets off the bed to find his shirt.

His scars.. Those fucking scars.

will pay for each and every one.

You never hurt someone a Strider loves.  
>Never.<p>

_pagebreak_

A few hours and five suitcases later, you're boarding your flight. You plan on sleeping the whole thing through seeming how you've been up since 8-motherfucking-30. You and John got seats away from Bro and Jake. Thank god because it's so embarrassing to get all lovey and shit right beside your Bro.. and them doing the same.. It's only a 2 1/2 hour flight, but any sleep is enough. You're going to have one night at the hotel before you go to deal with John's father. You are so sick of him, and you haven't even met him.

John's already fast asleep on your shoulder, and you bend your head over to kiss his cheek before you join him in his nap.

_pagebreak_

You got to the hotel. It's only 8:40 but everyone's exhausted. Bro and Jake's room's right next door to yours and John's, quick access? I don't know. After bringing the suitcases up to the rooms, you carry John into bed and tuck him in before joining. Wrapping your arms around him, you quickly drift into sleep, thinking about how you're going to convince Dad to never contact anyone related to John ever, ever again.

Wait, didn't you have work tonight?

**PART 1/2**  
><strong>AC ****HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK 1,000 READS YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB. This is the first part of Chapter six, and more will be coming! Love you guys! **

**the feels tho ;-;**

**~Morgii**


	8. Scars (Part 2 of 2)

**A/C: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I had some issues with the ex-cowriter. Her parents and stuff! So sorry! But this chapter gets a litttttlee dirty but not yet M rated! Expect changes to the rating in the next chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this, but you probably don't want to hear much more from me. So sorry about how short it is. I promise, more is coming! **

You wake up grinning, because you can still feel his arms around you.

_I love him_

Looking over, you catch yourself starting into wide open bright red eyes.

"Morning dork" Dave says, moving himself close enough to kiss your cheek, causing a blush to bad

"Morning jerk" You say, leaning over to kiss him. "So, we're here.." you say, looking up at him as you feel your eyes begin to water slightly, choking on your words.

"Yeah.. we are. We're here in Washington, cuddling in our boxers." He laughs, and gently nibbles your ear.  
>As your blush deepens, you squeak "Dave! C'mon!" You move yourself closer to him, and turn to lay face to face. "No. Fair."<p>

He bites his lip, then grins at you. "I'm not doing anything." He winks.

"Yes you are!-" He does it again. You feel a tremble go down your spine as a slight gasp escapes your lips. "Dave! You know what that does to m-" Again. You can feel his breathe on your ear as he chuckles,

"Of course I know what it does to you, or I wouldn't be doing it" He whispers into your ear, causing yet another shudder to go down your spine.

"Dave.. Jesus"

_Wait was that a moan..._

He chuckles again and you feel each and every vibration make its way down your body, smiling you let yourself melt at his touches, his callused hands drifting across your chest, tracing your scars.. "Are they.. Are they that bad?" you somehow manage to say.

"They're terrible.. but they're you. I love you, all of you. What I don't love is the man who did this to you, but I'll make it better. The wounds on the outside may have healed but I know damn well the ones on the inside aren't. I'll fix you, John. I promise. Okay, egderp?"

Holding back tears, you smile and nod, knowing your voice would fail you if you attempted to speak.

_I love him so much_

"From now on John, I will make you feel wanted." He says softly, while trialing kisses from your ear down over your neck and down your chest.. you feel him linger on your nipples.

"Eeeek!" You peep, moaning lightly while you feel his lips slowly kiss them, and you realize now you can feel the warmth of his mouth surrounding you. You feel his teeth lightly nibble. You gasp, pushing you chest against him. He pulls away, grinning.

"Someone's eager." He says, winking.

"Well no shit dave! You're purposely driving me crazy. I don't know exactly how you know exactly what to do to-" You blush a deeper red "turn me on.. but you do" You say,voice cracking multiple times.

"Let's just say I've been thinking about this for a while now" Dave says, smirking before bringing his had over to your other nipple, giving it the same treatment as before. You moan. You stop caring about who hears you because all you can think about is Dave.

Dave Dave Dave Dave

"Fuck! Dave!" You cry out a you feel his bites get slightly harder. You feel him chuckling, rather than hear it. He lets go of your nipple and kisseshis way back up to your chest and neck, only stopping to leave little hickeys along the way. He kisses your jawline and stops to press his open lips against yours, his toungue lightly tracing your lower lip. An invitation for yours to meet his. Slowly, you begin to really kiss back. Your hands reaching up and scratching his back, leaving red trails.

"I love you Dave" You gasp, pulling away slightly to look him in the eye.

" Love you too John, Love you too. "


	9. Night Alone

A/C: Guess who's on spring break in the next two days. ME. I'll be writing a chapter a day to make up for how terrible I've been. Many thanks to my new friend Natasha for her threats to steal my dog if I didn't update. XD

You're breathing heavy, moaning as you feel the bulge in your boxers pressed up against John's, his hips grating against your own. He's too damn good at this. You bring your head up and bite his neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. Then, you bring your arms down, and slowly slide his underwear off along with your own. Allowing both of you a bit of freedom.

"fuck okay dave jesus" You hear him say, a few noises accompanying it. You really want to hear those noises again.

Slowly, you move beside him, and reach your hand down to grasp his member. He's no thicker than you are, but slightly shorter. You hear him make more of those noises, them alone causing you to moan slightly yourself.

He's so fucking hot

You love John Egbert and you're going to prove it. You move so you're on your knees between his legs, and lower your head until your lips are pressed against his head. You realize John hasn't said anything, only groaned and moaned as you moved. You smirk slightly, then open your mouth and slowly take all of John into your mouth.

"Dave! Holy shit!" You hear him almost yell, as you feel his hands grab your hair. You move up and go right back down, sucking slightly and swirling your toungue around the sensitive area below the head. His moans, urging you to go faster as you bob your head, his hands tightening their grip on your hair. You feel him tense up, and you know what happens next. Sucking harder now, his member fully in your mouth and throat, he cums. You pull up, swallow it all and smile up at the now panting dork, your own erection in plain sight.

"Dave.. " He whispers, as you watch his chest rise and fall with each and every breath.

"Yeah?" You say, grinning, looking up at his eyes.

" how.. " You notice his eyes are droopy. I guess it's not the best idea to make him cum when he's groggy. He'll be asleep for the next three days. "Nevermind that, but it's time to get up sunshine. I thought I'd give you a great morning for what promises to be a stressful day." You say, realizing what today really means. Who you're to talk to today.

Dadbert,

You're going down.

A/C: THIS IS A SEXY FILLER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT I AM WRITING RIGHT NOW dont hate me


	10. LAST CHAPTER

And suddenly, a meteor fell from the heavens; one that showed someone other than these kids had unfortunately opened the game Sburb, and caused the end of the world.

RIP John, Dave and all the rest—

The end of Late Nights, by Morgan Klein


End file.
